The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a conventional vehicle assembly process, a radiator assembly is mounted on a body structure of a vehicle before the body structure is attached to a frame of the vehicle. Then, after the body structure is attached to the frame, various electrical and plumbing connections are made between the radiator assembly and a powertrain assembly (e.g., an engine and a transmission) that is also attached to the frame. However, to make these connections, an assembly worker has to reach over, under and around the body structure, which may be difficult and may limit the design of the body structure.